Payback for past wrongs
by MinybjuMC
Summary: Queen Chrysalis has recovered from the defeat in Canterlot, and is striking again. This time enlisting a little help.
1. Chapter 1-New Idea

**Payback for past wrongs**

**New Idea.**

It was a late night in the swampy outskirts of Equestria, far from Canterlot.

The moon was wanning, but just hitting the top of the sky over the area. The swamp was quite void of life, only husks of corpses as they rot away to join the other bones. The silence was broken by the hoofsteps of a disfigured pony; it was impossible to determine whether it was a stallion or a mare. It had holes in its legs and was coloured black, with bug wings on its back and a horn on its head. The changeling walked for a while, and into an area with a run down castle, up the cracked masonry stairs and into the grand hall, where a significantly larger changeling sat at its throne.

"Ah, about time, you are late.' Queen Chrysalis said, showing of her fangs in a vicious snarl.

"Uh…I'm…I'm sorry your majesty, I…I got held…held up…" The Changeling stuttered, swaying on the spot.

"Well, what are you waiting for? News! News!" The queen said abruptly, standing up.

"News, ah ok, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are going on a 'good will trip' to Ponyville tomorrow, so attacking the city now would be the perfect option." The changelibng exclaimed happily.

"No! We are not going to attack, I have a better idea, summon the Black Hooves" Chrysalis stated.

"Right away your majesty" it stated before galloping up the stairs to the right.

Chrysalis sat back on the throne, and started tapping her hoof against the seat. She looked up a minute later from a cough. Standing there were six changelings, all standing in a perfect line with their attention directly at the queen.

"Ah, the Black Hooves, I need you to go to Canterlot, and steal the statue of Discord."


	2. Chapter 2-Master of Chaos

**Master of chaos.**

The sun rose over the hillside, and illuminating the floor of the castle. Chrysalis watched the light slowly make its way up until it rose up her, before being blocked from view.

The Black Hooves came into the room, dragging along a statue, and stood it upright in front of her. Chrysalis stared at the statue eagerly. The statue stood there, horror in Discord's eyes from where he was vanquished by the Elements of Harmony.

"Thank you, you can leave now" Chrysalis said to the Black Hooves, before they turned around and trotted up the stairs to the right. Once they left, Chrysalis's horn glowed green, and shot a beam of green light at the statue, causing to crack and shatter.

"-ooooooooo" Discord finished yelling, before realising where he was. He looked around the room, then at Chrysalis.

"Ah, Queen Chrysalis, what a surprise, did you realise me?" Discord asked,

"Yes, I need you to do a favour for me" she answered back. Discord's face grew into a large smile, and he jumped into the air.

"Oh this is too perfect, I'm free! Now, what would you like me to do?" he says after he stopped jumping.

"We need to destroy Equestria, but not by our usual schemes." Chrysalis states.

Half an hour later, Discord stops his pacing and looks excited, Chrysalis notices this.

"So? Have you thought of something?" She asks,

"I have been observing this new world, which the local fauna call Earth, and have taken 5 of their worst nightmares. Equestria wont know what hit them," Discord explains.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Summon them" Chrysalis says.

Discord smiles, his enlarged tooth gleams, and smoke erupts behind him, which morphs into 5 beings. On the furthest left, was a human in a suit with a white head, but no face. Tentacles sprouted from his back and waved gently. Next along was another human, this one with a brown swayed jacket and a white mask with holes for eyes and various smaller holes. He held a machete and stood very still. Next along, in the middle was yet another human, with a red and green sweater and a hat, his face was horribly scarred and he had a glove on his hand that had razor sharp blades coming off it. Forth along was an extremely short human, with scars on his face and hands, he wore blue overalls and held a large knife. He looked like he was made of plastic. The last one was also a human, but a female human, with long black hair and white skin, she wore a white robe and her mouth was open widely as she twisted her head in unspeakable ways.

"Who are you all?" Chrysalis asked. The only one that spoke was the scarred man in the middle.

"Well, I am Freddy Krueger, don't you recognise me?" He says, before waving his hands over his body. Chrysalis just shakes her head.

"Ok then, on my right is Jason Voorhees, he doesn't speak much, on his right is, is that Slenderman? Wow, ok that's Slenderman, nasty guy." Slenderman turns his head at Freddy, who holds up his hands.

"Will you get on with it?" Chrysalis says impatiently. Freddy looks back up at the queen, then points to his left.

"This is Chucky, and on his left is the ghost from The Grudge, called Kayako."

Discord looks back at Chrysalis,

"What did I tell you, five of the best," Discord says with pride.

"Fair enough" Chrysalis says, before looking up, "I need you five to attack Equestria, specifically Ponyville."

Slenderman disappeared after she said that, followed by Jason and Chucky walking out the door, Kayako the ghost followed, crawling along with her neck moving abruptly,

"We will be back soon," said Freddy before walking out after them.

Chrysalis then turned to Discord,

"Go cause havoc, tell them what's coming" Discord nodded, and then disappeared in a flash.

Chrysalis sighed, and stared out the door.


End file.
